


Plenty of Fish

by supernaturalsamantha



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plenty of fish, dating site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsamantha/pseuds/supernaturalsamantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean meet up on a dating website, </p><p>(I kinda rushed the ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty of Fish

Dean sighed as he signed on to his account on the stupid dating website that Sam had set up, much to Dean's dismay, but Sam just wouldn't take no for an answer.  Sam had made Dean look like the model future husband, the prefect man but as soon as Sam had left for Stanford, Dean has changed his account to the way he wanted it,

**_'The names Dean, looking for something with no strings attached, message me if you're interested ;)'_**

Dean had changed a lot about the account, all he was going to use it for was to get a quick shag and when Dean got desperate he changed his gender preference to all genders, when Sam questioned it, Dean said he was drunk and forgot how to change it back.  
  
Dean was scrolling through the tons of men and women profiles when his messages stated to flash at him, Dean stopped scrolling and clicked on the little chat symbol.  
  
 _'Hello, my name is Castiel, I noticed your profile says no strings attached, are you free tonight?'_

***

Castiel hit send and turned to glare at Gabriel.  
  
"Happy now?" Castiel asked as he stood up from the table to get a beer and Gabriel sat in his seat.  
  
Gabriel nodded enthusiastically, "All month you've been moping around and you need a pick me up, and what's a better pick me up than sex?" Castiel sighed as Gabriel continued "I know the break up with Nick was hard but he was an asshole for cheating on you, you just need cheering up and it's either this or I take you to that strip club down the road?"

Castiel set a beer down beside Gabriel and then he sat on the kitchen worktop, drinking his own “No thank you Gabriel, I’ve seen some of the people that come out of that place, and if they weren’t enough of an example not to go in, all I have to do is look at you” Castiel winked as Gabriel threw a rolled up newspaper at him “Hey! I haven’t read that yet” Castiel groaned as he picked it up and tried to straighten it out.

“Oh poor you, hey look, he replied” Gabriel said with a cheery tone, “He said, _‘depends on what you’ve got planned angel’_ and a winking face” Gabriel laughed “He gave you a nickname already”

“You’re a dickhead” Castiel smirked as he hit Gabriel on the head with the paper, “What are you typing?” Castiel asked warily, jumping down from the worktop and walking over to Gabriel as he started to reply to ‘Dean-Winchester’

“Shh” Gabriel hushed him as he worked at his message, “you're crap at flirting and your game is weak, so leave this to me”

Castiel raised his eyebrow, “I'm not that bad” he pouted crossing his arms over his chest

“There” Gabriel smirked; proud of his work as he leaned back in the chair with his beer, letting Castiel read the message, which was already sent.

Castiel felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he read the message “What the hell!”

***

Dean had just replied to ‘Castiel-N0vak’ and couldn’t help but have a look at the dudes account.

**_‘Castiel Novak, 39, South Dakota, I've been told I have a personal space problem but if you like getting up close and personal, in the physical sense, I'm your guy ;)’_**

Dean chuckled at the cringiness of his profile _,_ but the cringiness wasn’t going to stop Dean from chatting with the guy, he had a few photos on his profile and Dean had to admit, the man, Castiel, had something weirdly attractive about him, maybe it was the piercing blue eyes, and they way they looked confused or disgusted in almost every photo.

His messages began to flash at him again while he was admiring the man’s pictures.

_‘Well, Dean-o, I'm pretty sure, I have a few ideas in mind, but they all depend on whether you can go all night or not.  I have a nice picture in my head of you bent over that pretty little car of yours, wearing nothing but my cum ;)’_

Dean’s mouth hung open slightly at the man’s forwardness, he was going to admit, that the thought of someone banging him over baby did turn him on, massively, he had to adjust his crotch before replying.

***

“Well, you're looking for a quick shag, he’s looking for a quick shag, why not leave the foreplay for tonight?” Gabriel shrugged “besides, I know you little brother; I know you’d want to bang him over that classic car, you’d bang him anywhere because he is your type and you know it”

Castiel didn’t really want to know how his _brother_ , knew that but he was right, Dean was defiantly his type, Castiel guessed it was the man’s feminine features that made him most attractive, he had the manly stubble and the delicate long eyelashes that fluttered over beautiful green eyes, and the freckles along his nose and cheeks had Castiel wondering if they were anywhere else.

“Don't you have somewhere to be Gabriel? You have been here twenty minutes, changed my profile and set me up with a fuckbuddy tonight; I think you've done enough for tonight”

“Oh no, little bro, I've no other plans for tonight, my goal is to stay until you walk out that door and come back with a smile” Gabriel smiled widely as Dean replied “Oh Cassie, he’s replied”

“Did he call me a pervert and threaten to call the police?” Castiel asked seriously and Gabriel shook his head

“He said _‘Oh Angel, I can defiantly go all night, the question is can you keep up? It’s a good thing, I didn’t wash my car today, that is, if what you said was a promise because if it wasn’t, I happen to have a very nice bed in my house, if we can't make it up the stairs there is also a sofa and a table, although, we haven’t decided if it’s my place or yours?”_ Gabriel smirked“Oh Cassie, you struck gold with this one”

Gabriel cracked his fingers and got to typing

***

Dean smirked when he clicked send, he had been planning on cleaning the car tomorrow and he was glad he made that decision.

_‘I like the sound of your place, say about 6pm, message me the address and I’ll see you later ;)”_

Dean replied with his address and shut down the laptop.  Normally he wouldn’t give out his address, he would go to a motel or something but something told Dean that this wouldn’t be the only time he was going to be meeting Castiel.  Dean went upstairs to wash up and shave, change his clothes and wait for Castiel to come a knockin’

***

Gabriel shut down Castiel's laptop and clapped his hands

“Now, we just have to get you ready”

Castiel shook his head at his brother “You're enjoying this more that you should be”

Gabriel just rolled his eyes at Castiel and began to push him up the stairs, “You'll thank me tomorrow, I know it” Castiel huffed as Gabriel pushed him into the bathroom “You shower, while I look through your wardrobe” Gabriel closed the door in Castiel's face and skipped into his little brothers room. 

***

Dean had just finished cleaning the rest of the house when the doorbell went.  Dean took a deep breath and calmed himself down before opening the door. 

Castiel looked better in person than he had in the pictures, his eyes seemed to be brightened by the colour of his shirt, Dean stepped to the side and let Castiel in, and the black skinny jeans seemed to make his ass look firm. 

Dean let out a low whistle as Castiel turned to look him up and down

“Not bad angel” Dean smirked and Castiel laughed as he gave Dean a once over,

“Loving the plaid” Castiel commented on Dean’s black, white and red plaid shirt with was on top of his white Henley, and blue jeans.

A heavy awkward silence settled in the room and Castiel began to shuffle on his feet

Dean coughed “You want a drink?”

Castiel nodded eagerly “please”

Dean walked over to the fridge “Beer okay?” Dean asked as he grabbed two beers and showed them to Castiel, Castiel nodded and Dean handed one to him, “So I don’t normally invite people to my house...”

“Then why did you invite me?” Castiel asked curiously as Dean walked over to the sofa, Castiel trailed behind him and the two sat down.

“I'm not sure, you seemed different and I was kind of hoping this wouldn’t be a onetime thing, if you get my drift” Dean smiled as he took a swig from his bottle,

Castiel stared at Dean intently as he shuffled closer to Dean, Dean raised his eyebrows as Castiel moved closer and closer, their lips were almost touching when Castiel whispered.

“If tonight goes according to plan, it might be more than a onetime thing” Dean flicked his eyes to Castiel's then down to Castiel's lips and Dean closed the distance between them.

Dean reached over to the table beside the sofa without breaking the kiss to set his beer down and Castiel followed in pursuit, Dean lay back pulling Castiel down with him, “I feel like” Castiel stopped and kissed Dean again “we should...” Dean cut him off with a kiss,

“I feel like we should fuck now, talk later” Castiel nodded and pulled Deans shirt off, Dean started to unbutton Castiel shirt and Castiel shrugged it off, throwing it onto the floor.

“Damn layers” a shirtless Castiel muttered as he struggled to pull Deans over shirt off.

Dean sat up helping Castiel take of Deans shirt, Dean pushed Castiel onto his back and crawled on top of him, kissing his neck as he unbuttoned Castiel's trousers, they both laughed as Castiel tried to wriggle out of his skinny jeans, while Dean was trying to get out of his own tight blue jeans,

“Next time, I'm wearing loose trouser” Dean commented and Castiel grunted in agreement as he finally freed himself from the vice like grip of his skinny jeans,

“Next time, it will be on top of your car” Castiel smirked as Dean climbed back on top of him and moaned when Castiel slipped him hand into Dean’s boxers, “Next time, it will be in bright day light,  I noticed this house is pretty closed off, but someone could still come and see us” Castiel leaned up to kiss Dean’s neck while adding more pressure to Deans cock, “What do you think someone would say if they saw us fucking of that pretty car of yours?” Dean arched his back and started to roll his hips on Castiel, who in turn let out a moan against Dean’s neck.

“I think I’d be put out of business” Dean groaned as Castiel nibbled Dean’s earlobe, “Just in case people thought we would be fucking over their cars after I fixed them”

Castiel smirked as Dean pulled Castiel's boxers down and pulled them off, dropping them to the floor, Dean kissed down Castiel's chest, dragging his nails lightly down Castiel's sides as Dean stopped at his V lines, Dean gripped Castiel's hips so that he couldn’t wriggle or move, Dean looked up at Castiel, who was waiting patiently for Dean to make his move, Dean kept eye contact as he licked the top of Castiel's dick.  Castiel arched his back but couldn’t move his hips because of Dean’s strong grip.  Castiel reached down to put his fingers through Dean’s hair but Dean stopped him moving away.

“Ah, Ah, no touching” Dean said as he licked the side of Castiel's dick, then blew on it, making Castiel shiver as he put his hands behind his head.

Dean put his lips around the head and sucked very lightly, moving his head at the slowest pace possible, it was torturous for Castiel and Dean knew it.  When Dean would move faster, Castiel growled lightly and flipped them over, Dean landed with a ‘Humph’ on the sofa as Castiel ripped off Deans boxers.

“You're such a tease” Castiel growled in Dean’s ear as he began to run his finger over the rim of Dean’s ass, Dean let out a small gasp as Castiel pushed one finger inside him, “No as tight as I thought you would be” Castiel smirked as Dean withered under him when Castiel took his finger out, Castiel climbed off Dean “Sit over the sofa, put your arms over the back and push your ass out towards me”

“Bossy much” Dean muttered, then yelped when Castiel slapped his ass

“Damn right I am” Castiel was usually dominant in the bedroom, but not on first meetings, Castiel guessed it was the amount of alcohol intake he had today, making him more, what’s the word, ruthless?

Dean obeyed nevertheless and pushed his ass towards Castiel, who ran his hand over it, he was right about the freckles, they were everywhere, including his ass.  Castiel spread Dean’s ass and licked one of his fingers, running it over the rim again before sliding it in.  He repeated the action adding a finger each time, until he was satisfied that Dean was spread enough,

“Condom?” Castiel asked and Dean, who was panting loudly, pointed to the drawers beside the sofa, Castiel reached over, pulled out one of the drawers, lifted out a condom and rolling it on “ready?” Castiel asked as he positioned himself, ready to push in.

Dean nodded and even pushed back an inch, showing Castiel how eager he was, Castiel smiled as he pushed into Dean slowly, Dean moaned loudly as Castiel pushed all the way in and settled, Dean wriggled against Castiel, willing him to move but Castiel didn’t.

“Damn it, Cas move” Dean groaned, and Castiel began to move slowly, pulling all the way out and then pushing all the way in again, “Faster!” Dean begged and Castiel smirked, reaching up, Castiel grabbed Dean’s hair and began to slam into him, hitting his prostate every time.  Dean grunted breathlessly as Castiel dragged his nails down Deans back

With the way Castiel was roughly fucking Dean, he wasn’t going to last much longer, Dean felt embarrassed that he couldn’t last long, he could last longer with other men, even other females he was always last to come, but with Cas, Dean just couldn’t hold it any longer, with a loud, throaty moan, Dean released himself, all over the back of his black leather sofa.  Castiel slammed into Dean a few more times before releasing himself. 

Dean shivered as Castiel ran his hand, softly down Deans back as he pulled out.  Dean let out a small whimper as he felt Castiel slip out, Dean turned around slowly to face Cas and Castiel pulled him close for a kiss, short and sweet.  Both were panting, sweaty and slightly tired.

“Dean” Castiel started “I know we said we could go all night, but right now, I want to have a nap”

Dean laughed a little as he nodded “Sofa or bed?”

“Bed, then in the morning, we can pick up where we left off and go all morning” Castiel winked and Dean nodded eagerly as Castiel helped him up and the two walked up the stairs, well Castiel walked, Dean wobbled slightly. 

They both fell onto Deans bed, which was now going to need changed in the morning, Castiel pulled Deans back to his chest and wrapped his arms around his little spoon as Dean snuggled back into his big spoon.


End file.
